Beat Maker
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: Antara Lu Han, gadis liar berselera tinggi dan DJ baru di Oracle, klub termewah di Korea Selatan; "Baiklah." Katanya. "Jika dia memang sepanas apa yang kalian katakan, aku akan mentraktir kalian masing-masing satu gaun Givenchy. Dan jika tidak, kalian bisa diam," HunHan and others. GS. M for the explicit content. mind to RnR? :)


**BEAT MAKER**

_HunHan's fanfiction by ECLAIRE OH_

©2015

.

**I own this story entirely except the casts.**

**If you don't like this **_**kind**_** of story, just leave. **_**No one**_** even force you to read.**

**Izinkan saya menerjemahkannya untuk beberapa orang yang nampaknya tidak memahami bahasa Inggris:**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan **_**casts**_** yang saya pilih, silakan **_**tinggalkan**_** halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

**Remember, there's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**And as always, I'm watching **_**you**_**, Plagiarists.**

.

_Hanya karena pikiran sekilas saat saya mendengarkan lagu-lagu gubahan Zedd._

_Si Russian-German little-cute breathtaking DJ itu~ /heart!_

_Fanfic ini diselesaikan sambil mendengarkan album Zedd yang 'Clarity'. Kalau ada yang suka, silakan didengarkan. Khususnya lagu Follow You :')_

.

Seoul, South Korea

.

"Oracle. Malam ini. Ada DJ Odult,"

Hening sejenak di meja bundar itu sebelum salah satu dari mereka, gadis dengan rambut cokelat lembut yang tergerai lembut di punggungnya, akhirnya meledak dalam tawa yang tinggi melengking. Nyaris histeris dan mampu menunjukkan bahwa dia sebenarnya sedang menghina. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan tulang pipi tinggi, bibir tipis oranye, dan mata yang berkilau seperti bintang timur dengan bulu mata lentik itu kelihatan sangat menikmati tawanya yang penuh cemooh.

Mereka berempat sedang duduk di salah satu restoran mewah di sepanjang jalan sekolah mereka; siswi SMA dengan baju putih ketat dan rok seragam yang sedikit terlalu pendek. Keempatnya berwajah menarik dengan pipi tirus dan rambut yang mengangumkan. Dengan label bergaris tiga di sisi kiri seragamnya, mereka seharusnya berada di dalam kelas, mendengarkan guru untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir dan bukannya bergosip tentang DJ bernama aneh.

"Siapa?" tanyanya geli.

Temannya yang baru saja datang dengan rambut pendek _sporty_ diberi sentuhan ringan pewarna merah elektrik, memberengut. "DJ Odult," katanya sambil menyeka rambutnya. "Dan kau tidak perlu tertawa sekeras itu, Lu Han,"

"Ih, namanya norak," tawa gadis bernama Luhan itu sekali lagi; dan kali ini diikuti oleh tiga gadis lain yang ada di meja. "Memangnya musiknya panas?" tanyanya lagi setelah tawanya sedikit reda.

"Yah, namanya memang aneh," komentar gadis lain dengan rambut diikat tinggi sambil menyesap jusnya. "Tapi musiknya….," dia mendesah panjang dengan mata terpejam; cukup menjadi penjelas betapa '_panasnya_' permainan DJ itu. "Kau tidak akan berhenti bergerak sebelum musiknya habis,"

Alis gadis berambut cokelat itu berkerut mendengarnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan keraguan yang mengambang di udara.

"Oracle." Ulang gadis berambut pendek merah elektrik itu. "Kau mau bergabung?"

Senyuman separo terbit di bibirnya yang indah. "_Well, go ahead_. Aku butuh meyakinkan diri," dia menatap gadis dengan _pony tail_ _sporty_ itu dengan tatapan mencemooh yang sama. "Karena jika definisi 'panas'-mu adalah si Ketua Divisi Kedisiplinan, Wu Yifan, maka sudah jelas bahwa si DJ Odult ini benar-benar…," ibu jarinya yang jatuh ke bawah sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Huang Zitao, gadis dengan bibir dan mata setajam kucing itu, tersenyum mendengarnya. Bibir indahnya mencebik. "Kau benar-benar meremehkan Yifan, ya?" dia menyeka rambutnya.

Luhan menatapnya sejenak sambil menumpukan dagunya di meja; sedotan jusnya terselip di bibirnya yang lembap oleh _lipbalm_ berwarna oranye. "Bagaimana yaa…," desahnya sambil pura-pura berpikir. "Terkadang seseorang selurus Yifan memang sangat menantang untuk sedikit dibengkokan,"

Gadis berambut pendek merah elektrik itu tertawa. "Kau harus benar-benar mengajak gadis ini ke Oracle dan bertemu DJ Odult, Minnie," dia menyikut gadis lain dengan tubuh montok dan rambut lurus mengikal di bagian ujungnya.

Minseok tersenyum. "Aku pernah bertemu DJ Odult di _restroom _Oracle," katanya sambil menyesap minumannya. "Dan Baekhyun benar, dia _panas_ sekali,"

Si gadis berambut merah elektrik itu memberikan Luhan tatapan _sudah-kubilang-kan_ yang menyebalkan hingga Luhan berpikir kembali.

"Aku tidak pernah ke Oracle jika DJ-nya bukan Eli-_sunbae_," aku Luhan sambil melepaskan sedotan dari bibirnya.

"Eli-_sunbae_ masih jadi DJ?" tanya Zitao kaget. "Kupikir setidaknya dia sudah berangkat ke New York bersama pacarnya yang panas itu untuk kuliah,"

"Memang," sahut Luhan kalem. "Dia hanya akan naik panggung jika libur dan itu pun sekali saja. Mendapatkan akses masuk ke Oracle saat Eli bermain itu akan membuatmu lebih senang mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami,"

"Kau harus datang saat Odult bermain," jemari Minseok dijentikkan dengan cantik. "Dan kita bisa bertaruh."

Luhan semakin tertarik mendengarnya. "Baiklah." Katanya. "Jika dia memang sepanas apa yang kalian katakan, aku akan mentraktir kalian masing-masing satu gaun di Givenchy. Dan jika _tidak_, kalian bisa diam,"

Jenis taruhan yang sangat tidak adil, semuanya tahu itu. Tetapi siapa yang tidak kenal Lu Han dan segala kekayaannya berkat tangan dewa yang dimiliki ayahnya. Gadis kaya raya yang tidak pernah kekurangan apa pun dalam hidupnya. Mungkin satu-satunya kekurangannya hanyalah _kelebihan uang_. Tiga gaun Givenchy bukan hal paling mahal yang pernah dibeli Luhan. Dan tentu saja taruhan itu membuat ketiga sahabatnya semakin buas untuk membuat Luhan menyadari betapa _panas_nya DJ yang mereka maksud.

.

.

.

Oracle.

Salah satu klub malam paling mewah di Korea Selatan yang lokasinya di atas gedung hotel tertinggi di pusat kota Seoul. Dan mereka yang bisa memasuki klub ini hanyalah mereka yang _sangat_ kaya atau _sangat_ rupawan. Tidak terlalu besar; mungkin hanya bisa menampung 150 orang dalam satu malam. Dengan _bar_ memanjang dan gudang _wine_ di balik dindingnya. Sisa ruang dalam klub diubah menjadi lantai dansa hingar-bingar yang akan membuat setiap tamu tidak bisa tidak bergerak di atas lantainya yang licin dan bersih. Aroma di dalam klub tidak pernah semenjijikkan klub-klub kumuh; aroma sperma yang bercampur dengan minuman keras serta keringat tidak pernah tercium. Yang ada hanya aroma harum _wine_ dan sejuknya penyejuk ruangan.

Suasanya sengaja dirancang remang-remang dengan lampu gemerlapan yang menyakiti mata. Semuanya diatur sehingga para tamu menjadi nyaman berada di dalam sini. Tempat berkumpul paling_ classy_ yang pernah ditemukan di Seoul. Kabarnya banyak artis-artis papan atas yang sesekali datang kemari untuk menikmati musik dan suasana mewahnya. Tentu saja semuanya disertai jaminan tidak ada media sejauh mata memandang. Lokasinya privat, tersebar dari bisikan mulut ke mulut. Tidak pernah tercium polisi.

Oracle adalah surga yang hingar-bingar yang tetap terjaga hingga pagi menjelang.

Malam ini keempat gadis SMA itu datang. Dengan pakaian minim, senyuman manis, dan kemewahan dalam setiap ceruk tubuh; mereka lolos dari keamanan yang melemparkan godaan pada mereka. Disambut dengan kikikan tinggi yang bisa jadi tenggelam dalam alunan musik. Saat mereka memasuki pintu; lantai dansa sudah terisi separo. Tubuh-tubuh meliuk dalam bias cahaya berwarna merah-biru-kuning-hijau yang dinyalakan bergiliran berputar-putar. Luhan sudah belajar bahwa jika dia memfokuskan diri pada perpindahan cahaya, maka kepalanya akan pusing. Jadi dia hanya memindai ringkas isi ruangan sebelum meluncur diikuti ketiga gadis di belakangnya ke arah _bar_.

_Bartender_ di balik meja panjang tersenyum melihatnya lalu bergegas menghampirinya. "Lu Han," katanya dengan nada pemujaan yang kentara. "Sudah lama mataku ini tidak melihat kecantikanmu. Semenjak DJ Zlo tidak muncul lagi,"

Zlo. Nama panggung Eli. Dan mendengarnya, Luhan tersenyum manis. "Hanya permainan panas Zlo yang bisa membuatku mengerang," katanya dengan nada menggoda yang mendapat sambutan senyuman hangat dari _bartender_ di hadapannya.

"Sayangnya kami belum mendapatkan informasi resmi kapan Zlo akan kembali ke panggung," katanya. "Dan kurasa kau sangat tahu itu,"

Luhan tertawa lagi. _Memang_. Jika Zlo akan kembali ke panggung, dia adalah orang pertama yang akan mengetahuinya. Bukan, bukan karena Zlo adalah kekasihnya. Zlo itu _gay_ dan apakah Luhan sudah bilang? Para _gay_ itu pencium yang sangat luar biasa. "Malam ini mereka berhasil menyeretku kemari," dia memberi tanda pada tiga gadis yang sedang menyesap _wine_ berwarna merah muda cantik. "Untuk melihat DJ Odult,"

"Ah," _bartender_ itu memberikan Luhan senyuman yang mencurigakan. Tetapi dalam keremangan, semua hal memang mencurigakan. "Odult," dia mangut-mangut sambil mendorong segelas _vodka martini_ kocok pada Luhan. "Dia luar biasa. Kau harus lihat bagaimana histeria itu meledak saat dia beraksi,"

Luhan menatap gelas _vodka_-nya dengan tatapan malas yang cantik. "Jadi, mereka semua sudah meninggalkan Zlo hanya karena dia sibuk kuliah?" dia menyeka rambutnya ke balik bahu.

"Dan sibuk menciumi cowoknya, _yeah_," _bartender_ itu tertawa.

"Semua cowok _hot_ biasanya _gay_," komentar Baekhyun _tipsy_. "Menyebalkan,"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Jadi, Odult ini 95% berpotensi adalah _gay_," katanya membuat Baekhyun cemberut. "_Gay_ sekali pun tidak akan menolak ciuman," tambah Luhan saat sekilas memori hangatnya tubuh Eli meliuk di tubuhnya dan bagaimana bibirnya yang kering menempel di bibirnya dengan panas. "Dan kau tidak akan menyesal karenanya,"

"Bukan aku yang memojokkan cowok homo di _restroom_ dan menciumnya seperti sapi gendut kelaparan," gerutu Minseok mencebik. "Dasar _player_,"

Luhan tertawa tinggi. "Zlo itu sahabat baikku. Dan sahabat saling berciuman,"

"_Ngarang_," balas Zitao sambil mendesah karena rasa minumannya. "Kau tidak pernah berciuman dengan sahabat. Kau bericuman dengan _friend with benefit_. Dan karena ciumannya, kau tahu bahwa dia _gay_,"

"_Gay_ itu pencium yang hebat," komentar Luhan kalem.

"Yifan bisa mencium lebih dari itu," kata Zitao memutar bola matanya. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memojokkan kekasihku di lorong atau di mana pun kau berpapasan dengannya dan mengetesnya, ya. Kubunuh kau," tambahnya sambil mendelik saat bibir indah Luhan terbuka.

"Oh, sial," tawa gadis itu. "Aku bukan gadis semacam itu," dia menyeka rambutnya. "Aku mungkin suka mengumbar ciuman pada lelaki-lelaki panas yang kebetulan melihatku dalam cara yang sama panasnya, tetapi tidak. _Making out_ dengan pacar atau _gebetan_ sahabatku sendiri itu adalah hal teratas dalam daftar _Mustn't_-ku,"

Semua tahu itu. Luhan mungkin gemar memberikan _air kiss_ pada semua pemuda yang meliriknya, tetapi dia hanya akan_ making out_ dengan pemuda yang benar-benar _single_ dan memiliki '_sesuatu_' yang bisa membuatnya penasaran. Dan Zlo adalah salah satunya. Orangnya benar-benar sepanas musiknya. Luhan berani jamin itu. Hanya saja setelah ciuman gadis itu mencebik geli.

"_Kau homo, ya_," katanya kalem dan membuat Eli tertawa mendengarnya.

_Bartender_ tertawa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Apakah kalian bertaruh?" tanyanya. "Gadis-gadis cantik yang bertaruh biasanya membuatku _horny_,"

Luhan meliriknya menggoda dengan matanya yang sebening rusa; tidak pernah ada kilat polos di dalamnya. Mata rusa itu berkilat dengan kegilaan dan keseksian yang akan membuat setiap kaum Adam meleleh karenanya. "Ah," katanya sopan. "Bagaimana jika kuberikan waktu sepuluh menit untuk masturbasi?"

"Kau memang segalanya," tawa _bartender_ itu. "Tanpamu klub ini benar-benar sepi,"

"Sepi karena tidak ada gadis liar yang selalu dicari-cari," Minseok menambahkan sambil meminta gelasnya diisi kembali. "Dan ke mana si Odult bodoh itu?"

"_Restroom_," _bartender_ menambah minuman Minseok. "Dia baru saja tiba. Dan tidak akan naik sebelum klub penuh,"

"Aku benci berdesak-desakan," gerutu Zitao sambil menoleh ke lantai dansa. "Dan Odult ini benar-benar menunggu sampai lantai dansa penuh sebelum bermain,"

"Kapan pun dia bermain, semuanya akan turun ke lantai dansa." Baekhyun menatap lantai dansa. "Dan bernapas pun terasa sulit. Bukan berarti aku butuh bernapas karena musik Odult selalu membuat napas menjadi tidak berarti,"

Luhan mencebik. "Kalian berlebihan sekali,"

_Bartender_ tertawa mendengarnya. "Dia masih tidak bisa _move on_ dari Zlo," katanya lalu menoleh pada Luhan. "Benar, kan, Sayang?"

Luhan hanya tertawa sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Selalu mengatakan '_sayang sekali Zlo itu homo'_," cemooh Baekhyun kemudian memekik saat Luhan mencubit pahanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyayangkan orientasi seksualnya," Luhan mengusap bekas cubitannya di paha Baekhyun. "Lagi pula aku suka pacarnya."

"Kau juga mencium pacarnya?" tanya Zitao dengan tatapan malas. "Benar-benar deh,"

Kepalan tangan Luhan menghantam bahu Zitao pelan. "Aku bukan jalang yang _making out_ dengan semua lelaki, Huang Zitao," kata Luhan sebal, sementara Zitao nyengir lebar. "Aku hanya _making out_ dengan mereka yang benar-benar _panas_,"

"Masukkan nama Odult di sana," _bartender_ kembali angkat suara.

Luhan membuka mulut untuk bicara saat lampu sedikit diredupkan. Itu artinya si DJ sudah siap. Beberapa tes suara terdengar; musik random yang dilakukannya sebagai pengecekan pada semua perlatannya membuat alis Luhan terangkat. Nadanya sedikit lebih kaya dari Eli. Lebih mengundang.

"_Wassup Oracle?!_" seru suara serak dari panggung dan semuanya bersorak mendengarnya.

Luhan melihat ketiga sahabatnya bergegas turun dan bergabung dalam limpahan manusia yang berdesakan di lantai dansa. Alih-alih melakukan hal yang sama, Luhan menyilangkan kakinya hingga pahanya yang terbalut _stocking_ hitam lembut terekspos. Dia melipat lengannya di dada dengan cara yang membuat payudaranya terangkat dan terpapar di udara. _Bartender_ sudah tahu, Luhan tidak akan pernah turun ke lantai saat ada DJ baru. Dia akan duduk dan menilai apakah DJ itu sepanas standarnya atau tidak sebelum turun.

Dan biasanya di penampilan keempat barulah Luhan sudi bergabung untuk menikmati musiknya. Dia turun saat penampilan kedua Zlo. Sebuah kejadian yang menakjubkan bahwa pemuda gempal bertampang menggoda dengan _piercing _itu berhasil menggoda selera tinggi Luhan untuk menikmati musiknya.

_Bartender_ penasaran. Apakah Odult mampu menundukkan seleranya?

.

.

Hawa naik dan terus naik.

Musik-musik yang dimainkan Odult sudah berganti terus menerus dan Luhan tetap di tempatnya. Menikmati gubahannya. Odult tidak pernah menggunakan lagu dengan lirik; hanya musik-musik yang kemudian diaransemen dengan baik menjadi lagu yang menggoda. Nada-nada tinggi yang mengundang diselipkan dengan lincah; dan tubuh kurusnya dalam keremangan panggung bergerak lincah mengatur semua peralatan. Sesekali meneriakkan ajakan untuk menari.

Luhan melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang bergerak liar. Tertawa terlalu tinggi dan separo mabuk. Dia tidak pernah menari seliar itu sebelum bertemu dengan Eli. Dan Odult sejauh ini memang cerdas, tetapi tetap saja Luhan belum menemukan '_sesuatu_' yang bisa membuat DJ itu layak menyandang kata panas.

"Malam masih panjang!" seru Odult sambil melakukan _tempo-mismatch _singkat yang mengundang sorakan penuh adrenalin dari penikmatnya yang sudah liar. Suara yang diciptakannya disebarkan dengan seluruh _sound system_ canggih Oracle. Membuat mereka semua merasakan tiap tetes nada menempel di tubuh mereka dan menariknya untuk bergerak.

Luhan masih duduk dan menilai; rambutnya tergerai di separo bahunya yang terbuka. Terlalu lama mengamati Odult membuat pemuda itu menyadarinya. Satu tatapan yang menempel pada dirinya walaupun musik sedang mengalun; DJ itu sejenak mendongak dari peralatannya dan mencari tatapan yang menggelitik tubuhnya itu.

Menemukan sepasang mata rusa liar yang menggairahkan. Duduk dengan kaki tersilang, _cocktail dress_ yang provokatif berwarna gelap dengan sentuhan aksen _lacey_ menantang. Rambutnya tergerai ke bahu sempitnya yang seputih tulang. Dan dia sangat luar biasa cantiknya hingga sejenak Odult melupakan caranya melakukan _beatmatching_ sederhana.

Odult melempar senyuman terbaik yang dimilikinya pada gadis secantik dewi itu. Dan tidak mendapatkan balasan sesuai yang diinginkannya. Hal ini melukai egonya sebagai lelaki. Melakukan sedikit _cue_ tinggi dan menarik, dia menatap langsung pada gadis itu. Para pengatur lampu melihat ini dan mengarahkan lampu sorot pada gadis yang menarik perhatian DJ mereka.

Luhan mengangkat lengannya saat cahaya tumpah di tubuhnya; refleks terhadap cahaya yang menyakiti retinanya. Lalu dia perlahan menurunkan lengannya dan nyaris tidak bisa melihat Odult di panggung dengan semua alat audionya. Satu _cue_ yang dikombinasikan dengan _beat-matched_ cerdas di persembahkan untuknya; letupan musik menyusup di setiap ototnya hingga Luhan tergoda untuk menari.

"Dewi Cantik yang tidak tergoda untuk menari," kata Odult melalui sistem pengeras suaranya yang keras tetapi lembut menjangkau seluruh ruangan. "Aku baru tahu Dionysus punya putri perempuan yang sangat penuh kegilaan,"

Luhan mendengus sambil membalas tatapan DJ muda itu. Dalam bias cahaya, semakin sulit menilai seberapa tampan Odult. Jadi dia memberi tanda pada _lighting crue_ untuk sedikit saja menaikkan level penerangan. Dan saat lampu sedikit dinaikkan, Luhan bisa melihatnya.

Lelaki panas dengan kemeja sederhana yang tiga kancingnya terbuka, keringat di pelipis dan dadanya, _headphone_ di salah satu telinganya; digunakan saat dia memberikan hadiah _cue_ cerdas untuk Luhan. Rambutnya gelap dan berantakan; ujungnya terlihat basah oleh keringat dan itu malah membuat Luhan semakin tertarik padanya. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah; sudah tiga lagu yang dimainkannya dan semuanya mengundang kegilaan yang irasional. Bukan berarti kegilaan serta-merta adalah kerasionalan.

"Kau tertarik untuk bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Odult sambil meleparkan senyuman menggodanya yang membuat beberapa desah tertahan muncul di lantai dansa.

"Berikan musik terbaikmu. Mungkin aku akan bergabung," balas Luhan sambil mengamatinya dengan tatapan cemooh yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu seksi. "Aku tidak berdansa saat sampah dimainkan,"

Odult bersiul kecil mendengarnya. "Kau menantangku?"

Luhan memberikannya gestur mempersilakan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat sopan. Odult memberi kode pada pengatur lampu untuk meredupkan cahaya. Ruang dansa kembali panas saat tangan cekatan DJ itu mulai melakukan sedikit _turntablism_ yang luar biasa. Dan _turntablism_ itu menjadi pembuka lagu keempat DJ Odult.

Lagu yang akan membuat Luhan turun ke lantai dansa.

Suka atau tidak.

.

.

_Turntablism _yang dikombinasikan dengan sedikit _scratching_.

Mengejutkan bahwa DJ ini menguasai banyak gaya. Dia mampu melakukan nyaris semua teknik dan menghasilkan musik yang luar biasa dalam setiap menitnya. Luhan tersenyum saat menikmati _beatmatching_ yang dilakukannya. Mendapati bahwa setiap nada saling berkaitan dengan erat. Nada-nada itu mulai menyusup dalam otot-ototnya; menggodanya untuk turun ke lantai dansa dan menggerakan semua tubuhnya. Dan menyerahkan dirinya pada DJ yang sedang membungkuk serius ke atas peralatannya. Tangannya bergerak di atas _vinyl record_ dengan lincah; menciptakan nada-nada disko yang menggoda.

Musik berubah tempo menjadi _hip hop_ dan bibir Luhan membentuk O mungil yang geli saat Odult mempertunjukkan keahliannya dalam melakukan _needle drop_. Semua manusia di lantai dansa menggila; bergerak sesuai nada yang dilempar Odult dan menggelepar seperti ikan yang diangkat ke permukaan. Sesak; lantai dansa penuh sesak oleh pengunjung. Semuanya bergerak dan menari; tidak peduli siapa yang mereka ajak atau bahkan siapa yang ada di sebelah mereka. Otak mereka sudah beku oleh musik cerdas yang dimainkan Odult. Di pertengahan _needle drop_, Odult menyelipkan sedikit _back spinning_ yang disambut histeria.

Suara _bass_ yang mendominasi membuat telinga Luhan sedikit berdengung tetapi musik Odult terus berlanjut. Sesekali DJ muda itu menoleh ke arahnya dan menaikkan satu alisnya; seolah mengundang Luhan untuk turun ke lantai dansa.

Dan Luhan tersenyum saat tempo musiknya memanas.

.

.

Dalam keremangan, mustahil melihat gadis itu tetapi Odult selalu berhasil melakukannya. Dia menunduk untuk menghadiahkan satu _beatmatching_ sempurna untuk gadis itu; menggodanya untuk turun dari singgasananya. Dia menoleh saat _beatmaching_-nya disambut lolongan bersemangat dari penikmatnya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati gadis itu lenyap. Odult nyaris saja kehilangan tempo musiknya karena terkejut lalu segera mengendalikan keadaan dengan sengaja memainkan nada sumbang yang dikemasnya dengan permainan _cue_ cerdas. Dia memindai lantai dansa dengan cepat dan mencoba menemukan dewinya dalam keramaian; tetapi musiknya sesekali memaksanya untuk menunduk. Otaknya bermain menyusun semua nada dan merangkainya; semua ide-ide itu mengalir ke jemarinya yang mengatur semua peralatan DJ-nya di meja.

Musik sedikit lagi selesai dan Odult mengumpat karena gagal membuat dewinya turun, tetapi kemudian tersenyum saat merasakan tangan di pinggangnya melingkar dengan manis dan terasa pas. Jemarinya membelai permukaan perutnya dan Odult meliriknya.

Dia menemukan wajah cantik dewinya tersenyum padanya.

"_You've got me_," bisik gadis itu di telinganya sebelum mulai menari dalam alunan tempo yang dibuatnya.

Dan alih-alih menghentikan musiknya, Odult kembali memperpanjangnya. Kali ini dengan gadis seksi yang menari di sisinya. Tubuhnya meliuk seliat ular dan menempel di tubuh Odult yang lengket oleh keringat. Dari matanya yang terpejam dan bibirnya yang terkuak; Odult tahu betapa gadis ini menikmati musiknya.

Dan itu mengundang senyuman di bibirnya dan memperpanas tempo permainannya.

.

.

Odult menolak tawaran _vodka_ dari _bartender_ yang kelihatan sangat senang pada dirinya sendiri dan bergegas menuju _restroom_. Dia lelah sekali setelah enam lagu yang dimainkannya, dia benar-benar lelah. Dia biasanya hanya memainkan empat sampai lima lagu, tetapi saat dewinya meliuk di tubuhnya, Odult tidak bisa berhenti. Dia menambahkan dua lagu hanya untuk mempertahankan gadisnya. Tetapi Odult tahu, tidak ada yang bisa melawan waktu, saat lagu keenamnya habis, itu sudah nyaris dini hari. Dan sebelum berpisah, gadisnya membisikkan untuk datang ke _restroom_.

Dia mendorong pintu _restroom_ yang dibuat kedap suara. Bukan untuk menahan desahan; semua orang suka mendengar desahan di sini. _Restroom_ diciptakan untuk membiarkan semua orang beristirahat. Bagaimana orang bisa melakukannya jika suara musik terdengar ke dalam sana? Dan Odult selalu suka tempat ini setelah bermain semalaman.

Dan dia menemukannya.

Gadis bergaun _lacey_ itu duduk di salah satu sofa. Begitu menutup pintunya, suara musik terdengar sayup-sayup. Menghilang seolah seseorang sudah menghisapnya ke dalam sebuah benjana ajaib. Odult berdiri di depan pintu; mengamati gadis yang sedang menyeka rambutnya.

"Jadi," gadis itu melirik sofa di sisinya; memberi tanda Odult untuk duduk. "Sebelum berciuman, aku biasanya butuh nama,"

"Aku suka caramu bicara." Komentar Odult sambil mengenyakkan pantatnya di sofa. "Aku suka sekali gadis frontal,"

"Gadis mesum maksudmu?" balas gadis itu kalem.

"Bukan mesum," ralat Odult. "Tetapi, _fasih_ pada sesuatu yang memang seharusnya dikuasainya."

"Gadis harus menguasai seks?" geli, gadis itu bertanya sambil menatap Odult tidak habis pikir.

"Untuk menghindari bajingan," bisik Odult di telinganya. "Itu berguna sekali."

"Bisa diperdebatkan," balas gadis itu. "Bagaimana jika _aku_ yang ingin bajingan itu menyentuhku?"

Keringat mereka terasa lengket tetapi harum sesejuk surga. Pendingin membuat kulit Odult terasa lengket dan saat menyentuh kulit gadis di hadapannya, sensasi yang tercipta membuatnya nyaris saja gila. Ada monster di kepalanya yang menggeram-geram lapar dan marah; lapar oleh gadis di depannya, dan marah karena tidak diizinkan keluar.

Tangannya yang panjang dan kurus menyentuh paha gadis itu; merasakan tekstur _stocking_-nya yang lembut serta hangatnya suhu tubuhnya. Odult merasa dia sebentar lagi akan gila hanya karena sentuhan. Jemarinya mengukir pola-pola menggelisahkan penuh gairah. Merambat sehalus air menuju pangkal paha gadis itu.

Dia tersenyum dan menahan tangan Odult yang merambat di pahanya yang lembut. "Nama, Bajingan. Namamu," bisiknya.

"Oh Sehun," sahut Odult seketika; tidak peduli lagi tentang citranya di luar Oracle jika ada satu gadis seksi yang tahu namanya. Dan berpotensi bertemu dengannya di luar Oracle. Dia butuh menenangkan monster yang semakin liar di kepalanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Halo, Oh Sehun," bisiknya ke telinga Sehun hingga pemuda itu bergidik; tangannya membelai leher Sehun yang lengket oleh keringat sementara kakinya yang sial membelai kaki Sehun. "Siap mengetes apakah _dirimu_ memang sepanas musikmu?"

.

.

Luhan tersenyum saat pemuda itu memejamkan mata ketika tangannya tiba di pangkal pahanya. Remasan lembut membuat Sehun tersengal; matanya berkabut oleh gairah. Dan tangannya terkepal di pangkuannya, Luhan yakin Sehun tidak akan mampu menguraikan kepalan tangan itu sama sekali. Tangan kurus dan lembut Luhan bergerak di tubuhnya. Dengan lihai dia memisahkan kancing kemeja separo basah milik DJ muda itu dan memisahkannya hingga abs samar terpapar di udara. Luhan tidak suka abs yang sempurna enam, dia lebih suka abs samar yang perlu belaian lembut untuk merasakan teksturnya. Jauh lebih seksi.

Dengan lembut Luhan menyusupkan jemarinya ke dada Sehun yang telanjang; memberikan sentuhan yang membuat pemuda itu tersengal. Luhan tahu benar apa yang sedang dirasakan pemuda itu tetapi tidak mau repot-repot bertanya. Dia tersenyum saat Sehun menatapnya dengan bola mata berkabut.

"Kau setan kecil sialan," geram pemuda itu serak dan Luhan tertawa.

"Aku sudah delapan belas tahun," balas Luhan dengan tampang polos; namun api yang memercik di bola matanya sama sekali berlawanan dengan ekspersi polosnya. Keliaran yang merajalela. Kegilaan tergambar dalam sorot matanya. Seolah Luhan bisa saja mengubah Sehun menjadi sulur anggur jika dia mau.

Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bertemu dengan Dionysus perempuan ini di Oracle. Dan kemana dia selama Odult menguasai panggung? Dia merasa ada sulur anggur ketat yang mencengkram tubuhnya. Jemari kecil dingin itu menyentuh selangkangannya dan menarik _zipper_-nya perlahan; menyusup dan membuat otaknya beku sama sekali.

Sehun tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain berkonsentrasi pada seluruh saraf yang menegang di bawah sana. Menebal dan menegang membuatnya gelisah. Jemari itu bermain sangat lihai sementara hembusan napasnya terasa di leher Sehun. Separo sadar, Sehun merasa dia sedang dikuasai dan didominasi oleh perempuan namun sebagian lain yang sedang mabuk kenikmatan mengabaikannya. Tangan yang tadi terkepal, diurai dan dengan tremor ringan karena gairah, diarahkannya tangan itu ke dadanya yang lembut. Pola _lacey_ gaunnya melingkar di atas payudaranya yang bulat; tidak besar tetapi entah mengapa begitu menggoda. Mungil dan menggemaskan.

"Delapan belas," gumam Sehun saat menarik ciuman malas di belahan payudara Luhan dan membuat gadis itu tersengal; permainan kembali ke Sehun. Tangannya membelai pinggang tinggi Luhan dengan lembut mengikuti lekuknya hingga berhenti di pinggulnya, menarik gadis itu mendekat lebih lagi.

Punggung Luhan melengkung saat menerima rangsangan dari Sehun dan tangan pemuda itu menahan punggungnya saat ciuman basah itu turun dari payudara ke perut Luhan. _Lacey_ gaunnya membuat basah dan hangatnya bibir Sehun terasa ke kulitnya yang sensitif. Membuat kuduknya meremang karena nikmat.

"Masih kecil," tambah Sehun sambil menakup sebelah payudara Luhan dengan lembut. "Kau berani sekali menggodaku, Payudara Kecil," katanya sambil meremas; Luhan melenguh.

Sehun mencatat dalam hati bahwa payudara adalah titik sensitif Luhan. Dengan lembut dia menyentuh, memijat, dan kemudian mendaratkan lidahnya di sana. Membelai permukaannya hingga berkilau dan membuat Luhan tersengal. Remasan di rambutnya tidak terasa. Dia benar-benar suka membelai tubuh gadis SMA yang nakal; semuanya kencang oleh usia. Gadis-gadis SMA pikir mereka tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dari Sehun. Dan hanya Luhan yang begitu fasih membelai kelelakiannya hingga nyaris meledak.

Bibir Sehun menakup puncaknya dan mengigitnya lembut; Luhan tersentak dan menyakar punggung Sehun dengan kuku-kukunya yang pendek dan tajam. Pasti berbekas, tapi Sehun akan memikirkannya nanti. Saat dia punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Tangannya yang berada di punggung Luhan mencari-cari dengan buta sementara matanya sibuk terpejam menikmati lembut dan hangatnya payudara Luhan. Dan itu membuat Luhan tertawa kecil di sela-sela kegilaan mereka.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya," gumam gadis itu serak.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan berdecak sebal saat tidak menemukan kait atau kancing atau apa pun itu yang menandakan gaun itu bisa dibuka. "Di mana?" bisiknya rendah lalu mengulum telinga Luhan.

"_Well,_ kurasa itu tugasmu untuk menemukannya," Luhan merangkul lehernya dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua; napas keduanya bertemu dan menciptakan aroma yang menyesakkan di udara di sekitar mereka.

Tangan Sehun menyusup ke balik gaun tipis dan rendah Luhan; membelai ceruk hangat dan lembut Luhan. Merasakan kelembapan menyiksa di dalam sana dengan jemarinya dan menilai reaksi Luhan yang mengigil di bawah tangannya.

"Aku akan mencarinya dan aku tidak berjanji aku akan menemukannya secara terhormat," bisik Sehun sambil terus membelai titik di mana seluruh kesadaran Luhan terikat.

"Aku tidak butuh kehormatan," erang Luhan dan mendesah keras saat pemuda itu menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam rongga hangat yang sempit. Jemari itu menciptakan api yang berkobar di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti ada besi panas yang ditusukkan ke tubuhnya; otot-ototnya otomatis mengencang antara defensif atau menginginkan lebih.

"Hm…," gumam Sehun sambil menggerakkan jemarinya. "Aku harus bersikap seperti seorang _gentleman_ kan," perlahan dia menarik jemarinya dari sana dan tersenyum saat Luhan mendelik. "Lelaki yang meminta izin sebelum menyentuh tubuh perempuan,"

Luhan menjambak rambut belakang Sehun dan pemuda itu tersentak sejenak sebelum tertawa. Luhan membuat Sehun mendongak sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau adalah bajingan saat memasuki pintu ini, Oh, dan tetaplah menjadi bajingan," katanya sambil meremas kasar dan membuat desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir Sehun.

"Bajingan," bisik Sehun sambil kembali menyusupkan jemarinya dan tersenyum saat Luhan menyerah padanya. "Aku suka kata itu," bisiknya lalu menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Jadi, apakah Nona Payudara Kecil sudah bisa menilai tingkat kepanasanku?" kata pemuda itu lagi sambil terus menggoda Luhan.

Desahan demi desahan adalah jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun sejauh ini.

.

.

.

"_Well_, dia memang sepanas musiknya,"

Pemuda gempal di depannya tertawa. Aroma cokelat lembut terbang dari tubuhnya ke cuping hidung Luhan. Dia termangu di meja dan menatap ke luar jendela; ke arah jalanan yang sibuk sambil memikirkan seks pertama dan terakhirnya. Dia baru saja kembali dari sekolah dan mendapatkan pesan dari Eli bahwa dia ada di Korea. Tentu saja Luhan langsung mengajaknya bertemu.

"Jadi, apakah Odult ini sudah menggeser posisiku dari hatimu?" tanya Eli geli sambil menyesap _Iced Americano_ pahitnya dengan begitu nikmat. Pahit dan segarnya kopi membilas kerongkongannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memainkan lagu sepanas DJ Zlo," balas Luhan mengedip genit lalu mengulurkan kakinya di bawah meja untuk membelai paha dalam Eli. Tapi pemuda itu tidak tergoda, malah menurunkan tangannya dan menjauhkan kaki Luhan dari pahanya.

"Kau memang lupa aku ini _gay_ atau pura-pura lupa?" senyuman geli bermain di bibir Eli saat menatap Luhan yang tersenyum lebar seperti anak lima tahun yang mendapat kembang gula raksasa untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya mencari tahu apakah kau memang _masih_ _gay_ atau terlalu lama di New York kau akhirnya sembuh," Luhan mengendikkan bahu lalu menyesap _latte_-nya yang manis pekat.

"New York hanya membuatku semakin parah," dia tertawa. "Mereka di sana tidak pernah membahas tentang adat dan hal-hal _tabu_," Eli membentuk tanda kutip saat menyebut kata terakhir. "Dan aku adalah hal tabunya," dari ekspersinya, Luhan tahu pemuda itu bangga atas itu.

"Otakmu memang selalu penuh ganggang," balas Luhan sebelum menoleh ke jendela lagi dan kembali ke mata gelap Eli. "Apakah malam ini kau bermain?"

Eli diam sejenak sebelum mendesah. "Tidak, aku tidak main," katanya menyesap _Americano_-nya lagi. "Terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," dia mengusap keringat di hidungnya yang bangir dan setajam paruh elang.

"Kau kembali ke Korea untuk apa?" alis Luhan berkerut mendengar DJ kesayangannya tidak akan main padahal dia berada di Korea.

"Mengurus beberapa hal," kata Eli dengan nada tandas yang menandakan Luhan tidak boleh lagi bertanya tentang urusan yang dilakukannya di sana.

Mata Luhan menyipit. "Kau sudah jauh-jauh dari narkoba, kan?"

Eli salah satu bandar narkoba di Oracle. Dari tangannya lah bergram-gram narkoba berpindah tangan. Ada satu ruangan di belakang Oracle yang digunakan para pecandu untuk _nyuntik_ dan Eli adalah bos mereka. Tetapi setahu Luhan, Eli tidak pernah memakainya. Hanya mengedarkan. Dan beberapa bulan terakhir dia sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan itu karena kuliahnya. Ada untungnya juga dia bertemu Jaeseop malam setelah kembali dari mengantar Luhan yang mabuk. Pemuda konservatif yang mementingkan moral di atas segalanya. Dia juga yang memaksa Eli keluar dari Oracle dan menyelesaikan studinya yang sudah menunggak selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan Eli pindah ke New York bersama Jaeseop. Kuliah dan menjadi _good boy_ yang selalu membuat Luhan terbahak-bahak saat mendengarnya.

Eli menatap Luhan mencemooh. "Kaupikir aku suka ada vibrator sialan yang menyumpal lubangku? Jika kau belum pernah merasakannya, kuberi tahu kau, benda sialan itu membuat rektumku lecet dan terpaksa menangis tiap kali harus membuang hasil ekskresiku."

Hanya Eli satu-satunya pemuda yang diingat Luhan berani mengumumkan orientasi seksualnya pada dunia dan itulah yang membuat Luhan begitu senang menikmati waktunya bersama obrolan vulgar Eli.

"Hukuman yang sangat menarik," komentar Luhan dengan nada tertarik yang sopan padahal senyuman geli terkembang di bibirnya. "Aku baru tahu si Konservatif Kim itu bisa melakukan _BDSM_ juga,"

Eli mendengus mendengarnya. "_BDSM_ itu permainan lama," katanya sebal. "Kau pikir penampilannya yang konservatif, moralnya yang melimpah, dan tampangnya yang sok suci itu menjamin dia juga sama sucinya di ranjang?" pemuda itu berdecak sebal. "Dia neraka,"

"Setidaknya dia adalah neraka yang bisa memberimu surga bernama orgasme," balas Luhan geli mengamati wajah sebal Eli yang kelihatan seperti bayi besar yang ngambek tidak diberi susu formula kesukaannya.

"_Well_," Eli mengakui pada akhirnya. "Dia ahlinya,"

Luhan tertawa.

.

.

Dengan tas berat dan juga tas gulung yang berisi gambar, Sehun mendorong pintu _coffee shop_ di hadapannya terbuka. Lonceng mungil di pintunya mengumumkan kehadirannya dan aroma kopi membuatnya tersenyum. Dia memang lebih suka _bubble tea_ daripada kopi, tapi apa lagi pilihan yang dimilikinya saat tugas menggila dan dia butuh terjaga untuk menyelesaikannya? Sebagai mahasiswa arsitektur semester tinggi, dia butuh banyak sekali kafein untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga. Dan bukannya menggunakan aplikasi desain gambar yang mudah dan praktis, dosennya malah memaksa mereka untuk menggambar. Katanya itu untuk melatih mata mereka menjadi lebih awas dengan angka.

Sehun mengutuk dosen tua itu saat tiba di kasir; memesan _espresso_ dan seloyang kaserol makaroni pedas. Perutnya lapar, dan dia hanya bersikap manusiawi. Dengan bawaannya yang sarat, dia mencari sofa di pojok ruangan dan menghempaskan dirinya di sana hingga per-per sofa berderit. Mendesah karena bahunya pegal, dia mulai mengeluarkan semua peralatannya. Gambarnya sudah diselesaikan semalaman tadi dan saat ini dia hanya perlu kalkulator dan pensil untuk mengecek skala gambarnya. Jika ini dikerjakan dengan program, maka dia tinggal mengklik satu menu dan semuanya selesai. Dan dalam keadaan membungkuk di atas meja yang penuh oleh selembar kertas bergambar garis lurus memualkan, secangkir _espresso_ hangat dan kaserol yang mulai dingin, Sehun berencana menghabiskan waktunya.

"Kaupikir aku suka ada vibrator sialan yang menyumpal lubangku? Jika kau belum pernah merasakannya, kuberi tahu kau, benda sialan itu membuat rektumku lecet dan terpaksa menangis tiap kali harus membuang hasil ekskresiku."

Sehun terkesirap kecil mendengar kalimat vulgar itu dan mendongak; menemukan pemuda seksi dengan otot-otot bentukan yang sempurna, wajah tampan berkharisma, _pierce_ mungil di tulang alisnya, serta mata hitam yang tajam. Jangan lupakan hidung bangirnya. Dia membicarakan vibrator dan rektum, dan itu adalah sebuah tanda jelas bahwa dia seorang _gay_.

Menakjubkan bahwa dia mengakui itu tanpa malu.

Gadis yang duduk di depannya membelakangi Sehun berseragam SMA. Dengan rok dan kemeja yang menggoda. Rambutnya diikat naik tinggi membentuk _pony tail_ manis. Betisnya yang sekurus ranting dipamerkan dan semakin cantik saat dipadukan dengan _sneakers_ merah. Jelas gadis manis itu bukan pacarnya.

"Hukuman yang sangat menarik. Aku baru tahu si Konservatif Kim itu bisa melakukan _BDSM_ juga,"

Alis Sehun terangkat mendengar pembicaraan frontal pasangan itu; mengingatkannya pada gadis yang membuatnya mengerang semalaman di Oracle dua malam lalu. Mulutnya yang fasih tanpa rona saat menyebutkan kata-kata kotor membuat Sehun merindukannya. Memilih mengabaikan pasangan aneh itu dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, Sehun meraih pensil dan mulai menunduk di atas kertas gambarnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia mengecek skala saat seseorang duduk di sisinya.

Sehun tersentak dan menoleh; menemukan gadis itu. Luhan.

"Aku baru tahu mahasiswa arsitektur bisa kelihatan seseksi ini," komentarnya sambil mengamati keadaan Sehun yang pucat karena terlalu lama membungkuk. Kaserolnya belum disentuh sementara kopinya tandas.

Alis Sehun terangkat. Mengamati seragam dan gaya rambutnya, dia tahu bahwa gadis bermulut frontal yang duduk dengan lelaki homo tadi adalah Luhan.

Luhan-_nya_.

"Kenapa kau suka memamerkan usia remajamu dengan seragam?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan pensilnya dan mengamati Luhan yang duduk dengan kaki tersilangkan. "Dan pakaianmu ketat sekali, Payudara Kecil."

Luhan mencondongkan dadanya sambil mengamatinya dengan serius. Akting, Sehun tahu itu. "Apakah memang payudaraku sekecil itu?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh payudaranya sendiri dan mengukurnya.

"Ukurannya tidak akan valid jika kau masih menggunakan _bra_," balas Sehun kalem sambil meraih loyang kaserolnya dan mulai makan. Rasanya dingin tapi Sehun cukup lapar hingga bisa mengunyah loyangnya sekalian.

Luhan membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat pemuda _gay_ tadi muncul.

"Kau akan pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya dengan suara serak yang seksi.

Sehun mendongak dari kaserolnya dan mengamati betapa panasnya pemuda itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan sejenak hening sebelum pemuda itu mengulaskan senyuman ramah padanya.

"Kau DJ Odult, benar?"

Sehun langsung mengamati ruangan. "Bisakah kau tidak menyebutkannya dengan nada keras?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahu. "Aku bahkan terbiasa menyebutkan ukuran penisku dengan suara keras," katanya; dengan nada suara normal.

"Tidak dilebih-lebihkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Punyaku memang bagus, Bung. Dan aku sangat mengasihani rektummu jika kau penasaran pada ukurannya,"

Suara tawa feminim terdengar. "Kalian seperti pasangan homo," katanya geli.

"Keren sekali," balas pemuda itu bosan dan mengundang tawa lain dari Luhan. "Dia di bawah kurasa?" dia mengendikkan dagu ke arah Sehun yang tertawa.

Luhan tertawa lagi sebelum menoleh ke Sehun yang masih terkekeh seperti keledai, "Sehun, dia ini DJ Zlo, Ellison Kim."

Tatapan mata Sehun langsung berubah mendengarnya. Tawanya surut. "Kau… _Zlo_?"

"Nama awalku Beelzebub. Nama yang penuh kontroversi, jadi kuganti," Eli menggeliat malas. "Dan kudengar kau sudah menggeser posisiku di Oracle,"

"Tidak juga," Luhan menjawab. "Dia membuatku turun dengan lagu keempat,"

Eli menatap Luhan sebelum menoleh ke Sehun yang juga menatap Luhan. "_Well,_ memangnya aku tahu bahwa Oracle punya juri musik DJ yang harga dirinya mahal sekali?" balas Sehun dengan nada sedikit sebal.

Eli tertawa lalu mengecek jam tangannya. "Aku harus pergi," katanya memberi gestur terburu-buru. "Dan kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu," balas Luhan mendongak menatap Eli. "Jauhi narkoba atau aku akan membantu Jaeseop memasukkan vibrator ke lubangmu,"

Kalimat Luhan membuat senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir Sehun dan Eli.

"Kedengaran seperti ajakan _threesome_ untukku," komentar Eli dan membuat Luhan mendenguskan tawa singkat.

"Sebenarnya lebih asyik jika Eli yang membantuku memasukkan vibrator ke tubuhmu," balas Sehun kalem lalu meraung saat cubitan Luhan mendarat di pinggangnya. "Tidak usah sok suci, kau pasti pernah masturbasi," gerutu Sehun sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang dicubit begitu pedas oleh Luhan.

"Pernah," aku Luhan santai. "Dan aku juga tidak butuh bantuan sama sekali,"

"Bantuan biasanya membuat libidomu makin naik, coba saja," kata Eli sambil mengecek jam tangannya. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Konsulat tidak akan menunggu orang sepertiku sementara visaku sudah akan kedaluwarsa."

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan," Luhan mendongak dan mendapatkan satu ciuman di sudut bibirnya dari Eli sebelum pemuda itu bergegas pergi.

"Cowok-cowok seksi yang menjadi homo sedang tren tahun ini," komentar Sehun sopan seolah sedang mengomentari cuaca.

"Kau juga pasti akan seksi jika mengerang di bawah Eli," balas Luhan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku kemejanya. "Kau masih mau menunduk di atas kertas sialanmu itu atau mengantarkanku kembali ke rumah?"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

Luhan memberengut. "Baiklah. Aku akan pulang naik taksi," dia bangkit tetapi tangan Sehun berhasil menahannya lalu menariknya hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Ujung pekerjaan Sehun jadi lecek karena gerakan itu, Luhan tahu betapa berharganya pekerjaan itu sehingga dia berbaik hati menjauhkannya sebelum mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun.

Posisi duduknya membuat roknya terangkat hingga nyaris ke pangkal paha. Bersyukurlah pada sekat-sekat di sisi sofa dan bar yang kosong; karena jika tidak, Luhan tidak akan sudi duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Dia mungkin frontal, tetapi hanya sebatas omongan semata. Dia tidak pernah mau mempertontonkan tindakan semacam ini di tempat ramai.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke apartemenku dan mengecek ukuran payudaramu?"

Luhan tersenyum menggoda. "Tidak, tidak," katanya kalem. "Aku harus menemani ketiga sahabatku ke butik Givenchy."

"Kau bisa melakukannya besok,"

"Tidak,"

"_Make it yes_,"

"Ti-_dak_,"

"Lagi pula kenapa kau yang harus menemani? Mereka bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani saat berbelanja,"

"Kau dilarang berdecak di kulitku. Dan aku harus karena aku kalah taruhan,"

"Apa yang kalian pertaruhkan?"

"Keliahaianmu di ranjang?"

"Hm… kau memang _nakal_ sekali, Payudara Kecil."

.

END

.

Seriusan :p

.

Author's Corner:

Kutuklah aku sesukaa kaliaaaannn hahahaha aku pasraaaahhh ngahahaha XD Sebenernya kemaren baca novel lama, terus di sana ada cerita kalo si cewek kencan sama DJ terus putus karena '_DJ itu tidak sepanas musiknya_' hohohohohoho taulah otak rated M ini bakal kemana-mana kalo udah baca yang macem gitu XD

Kemudian dengerin album Clarity-nya Zedd (ada yang gatau Zedd? Waah sayang sekali gatau nikmat Tuhan berwujud makhluk mungil keturunan Rusia-Jerman tampan imut yang waktu senyum bikin aku gabisa napas/? /mata lopelope/?) Aku emang suka banget sama Zedd karena lagu Clarity (sempet kubikin fanfic yaoi, silakan di cek cast-nya HunHan juga :3) terus makin menggila, apalagi pas Stay the Night sama Hayley William (dua idola sepanjang hayat, duet, bayangkan betapa bahagianya fans ini QAQ) keluar. Beeuuuhhhh. Sadiizzzz/?

Jadi, aku lagi iseng bkin Lulu jadi cewek glamour, fab, dan femes/? (kayak *uhuk* authornya *uhuk* /kemudian mati dilemparin batu) hohohoho/? Sesekali biarkan Lulu berubah jadi something wilder than he used to be.

Dan semua pelajaran DJ itu. Ehm. Sejujurnya aku sendiri gatau musik Sehun itu hasilnya gimana :v belajar kilat sama Om Wikipedia, streaming (bentar doang sumpah!) penampilannya Zedd, terus dirangkai dan editeditedit. Hasilnya begitu. Canggung banget :v dan judulnya diambil dari part Sehun di EXOlogy bien sur :3

Ah, pokoknya baca dan review aja udah xD

Enjoy!

And don't forget to leave me some reviews! Te amo mille! /heart.

Lvja, Eclaire Oh **xxx**

Karangasem-Bali, 9 Januari 2015.


End file.
